Vehicle fuel tanks are common and typically vary in design based on the vehicle make and model. Dual lobe fuel tanks, for example, are implemented in a vehicle wherein clearance is needed to allow the drivetrain and/or exhaust system to pass underneath the fuel tank. The clearance formed for the drivetrain and/or exhaust system defines at least two lobes within the tank. Typically, the two lobes are termed remote and active sides. Most dual lobe fuel tanks include a fuel delivery system in the remote side and a fuel pump system in the active side to pump fuel to the engine. The fuel delivery system may be in fluid communication with the fuel pump system via an internal fuel line.
Although common, vehicle dual lobe fuel tanks and dual lobe fuel tank systems are continually being improved due to the demands for improvements, e.g., permeability, weight, performance and accuracy. For example, manufacturers of dual lobe fuel tanks are challenged in providing a fuel delivery system that may be installed in various-sized dual lobe fuel tanks without compromising time, ease, and costs. Some fuel delivery units have two or more columns with a number of components that create an obstacle during installment of the unit in a fuel tank. That is, these current fuel delivery units create a challenge during installation where adjustments to the system are needed for an acceptable installment.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved fuel delivery system that may be installed in various-sized dual lobe fuel tanks with relatively ease and within a relatively efficient time.